Season Two
Season Two of the Outlander television series was announced for renewal on August 15, 2014.Outlander Starz Facebook – Renewed for Season 2 The second season will consist of at least 13 episodes to cover the second book in the series, Dragonfly in Amber,Deadline - August 15, 2014 and will premiere April 9, 2016.Outlander: Season 2 trailer, premiere date revealed – February 11, 2016 Filming for Season Two commenced on May 7, 2015,Ron D. Moore Twitter – May 7, 2015. about seven and a half months after filming wrapped on Season One. Season Synopsis Season 2 begins as Claire and Jamie arrive in France, hellbent on infiltrating the Jacobite rebellion led by Prince Charles Stuart, and stopping the battle of Culloden. With the help of his cousin Jared, a local wine merchant, Jamie and Claire are thrown into the lavish world of French society, where intrigue and parties are abundant but political gain proves far more elusive.‘Outlander’ Author Diana Gabaldon to Write Season 2 Episode – July 11, 2015 Cast Main *Caitriona Balfe as Claire Randall *Sam Heughan as Jamie Fraser *Tobias Menzies as Frank Randall / Black Jack Randall *Duncan Lacroix as Murtagh Fraser *Richard Rankin as Roger WakefieldOutlander STARZ Official Twitter – December 14, 2015 *Sophie Skelton as Brianna RandallOutlander finally casts Brianna – January 28, 2016. *Lotte Verbeek as Geillis Duncan'Outlander' Season 2: Geillis Duncan Will Return, EP Teases Tantalizing Twist For The Witch -August 9, 2015 Recurring * as the Comte St. GermainOutlander Casting News: See the First New Face of Season Two – June 2, 2015 * as Jared Fraser'Outlander' Casting Scoop: Meet The Actor Playing Jared, Jamie Fraser's Cousin – June 2, 2015 * as Master RaymondOutlander Starz – Official Facebook – 10 June 2015 *Romann Berrux as FergusDiana Gabaldon – Official Facebook – 10 June 2015 * as Charles Stuart'Outlander' Season 2: Bonnie Prince Charlie, Fergus & More Roles Cast – June 10, 2015 * as Mary HawkinsExclusive: Rosie Day joins Outlander season 2 – June 10, 2015 *Margaux Chatelier as Annalise de MarillacOutlander: Meet Jamie's Parisian Ex – June 12, 2015 *Marc Duret as Joseph Duverney, Minister of Finance for Louis XV *Laurence Dobiesz as Alexander Randall‘Outlander’ Casts Laurence Dobiesz as Alex Randall (Exclusive) – June 16, 2015 *Claire Sermonne as Louise de RohanOutlander Starz Twitter – June 24, 2015 * as Mother Hildegarde‘Outlander’ Scoop: Frances De La Tour To Play Mother Hildegarde – June 30, 2015 *Lionel Lingelser as King Louis XVWill this man be a royal pain for Claire? Outlander casts King Louis XV for season 2 – July 28, 2015 *Audrey Brisson as Sister Angelique‘Outlander’ Scoop: Audrey Brisson Joins Cast As Sister Angelique – June 6, 2015 *Grant O'Rourke as Rupert MacKenzieRupert and Angus in Season 2 – September 19, 2015 *Stephen Martin Walters as Angus Mhor * as Simon Fraser, Lord LovatOutlander STARZ Facebook Clive Russell Casting Announcement – November 11, 2015 *Oscar Kennedy as William GreyOutlander Starz Twitter – Oscar Kennedy Casting Announcement, November 16, 2015 Episodes Production Notes *Diana Gabaldon has confirmed she will write at least one episode for Season Two. Multimedia Videos Outlander Season 2 Tease STARZ|First Teaser Trailer for Season 2 Stills S2-still-claire-jamie.jpg S2-Jamie-Claire.jpg 16-02-003-727x530.jpg 16-02-001-727x530.jpg Outlander-s2-03.jpg Outlander-s2-01.jpg Outlander-s2-02.jpg Official-S2-Jamie-Claire-b.jpg S2-claire-still.jpg S2-claire.jpg S2-claire2.jpg S2-still.jpg S2-still-outlander-starz-fbpic1.jpg S2-still-outlander-starz-fbpic2.jpg S2-still-outlander-starz-fbpic3.jpg S2-still-outlander-starz-fbpic4.jpg S2-still-outlander-starz-twitter1.jpg S2-still-outlander-starz-twitter2.jpg S2-still-outlander-starz-twitter3.jpg S2-still-outlander-starz-twitter4.jpg S2-still-outlander-starz-twitter5.jpg Season2-teaser1 1.png Season2-teaser1 2.png Season2-teaser1 3.png Season2-teaser1 4.png Season2-teaser1 5.png Season2-teaser1 6.png Season2-teaser1 7.png Season2-teaser1 8.png Season2-teaser1 9.png Season2-teaser1 10.png Season2-teaser1 11.png Season2-teaser1 12.png Season2-teaser1 13.png Season2-teaser1 14.png Season2-teaser1 15.png Season2-teaser1 16.png Season2-teaser1 17.png Season2-teaser1 18.png Season2-teaser1 19.png Season2-teaser1 20.png Season2-teaser1 21.png Season2-teaser1 22.png Season2-teaser1 23.png Season2-teaser1 24.png Season2-teaser1 25.png Season2-teaser1 26.png Season2-teaser1 27.png Season2-teaser1 28.png Season2-teaser1 29.png Season2-teaser1 30.png Season2-teaser1 31.png Season2-teaser1 32.png Season2-teaser1 33.png Season2-teaser1 34.png Season2-teaser1 35.png Season2-teaser1 36.png Season2-teaser1 37.png Season2-teaser1 38.png Season2-teaser1 39.png Season2-teaser1 40.png Season2-teaser1 41.png Season2-teaser1 42.png Season2-teaser1 43.png Behind the Scenes References }} Category:Seasons Category:Television series